Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. In some instances, resources are allocated for uplink transmission by user equipment served by a particular cell radio. Uplink transmissions are typically scheduled for user equipment served by the particular cell radio. As the number of user equipment (e.g., the number of subscribers) increases, the possibility of inter cell interference also increases, which can lead to inefficient performance of the user equipment and for the network. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in providing uplink ICIC for mobile communication networks, particularly with respect to small cell networks, which often include multiple small cell radios provided in close proximity to each other.